Endless
by narutogirl94
Summary: Nary Uzumaki,a regularloner hatted teenager in konhoa; something that we are familiar with. However, this time its set in a different dimension, again not something different. But she lands in forks, where something, this time different.she meets cloakman
1. Chapter 1

Well I am going to lay the truth out; this is my first story, and I am sure its awful. But I just want to say that I work hard on it, and I keep improving on every chapter. this is what my friends said, but they could be lying, as usual.

I am happy that you entered, even if its out of curiosity; or to read.

This story may be the regular fanficted story to some...................but to others this is one of a kind.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"This is quite the evening wouldn't you say; You remembering your "lost memories". You having your precious vampire boyfriend here, he must be confused to know that you aren't his cute little bella instead you are a monster." cloak guy luaghed

"It doesn't concern you, if he still loves me or...hates...me. Its enough what you did to me, taking away my memories, making me live in a world not mine just to get your filthy hands on "IT"." I yelled sadness filling my heart.

Edward still standing like an ice statue next to me. Was the reason that I changed back to my old self or the fact that I have "IT"?

"I am going to open a new dimension, I want a more...private place to talk; I want a more special place to... take "IT" from you."

"You are not going to get "IT". I am staying here in this dimension with..." I couldn't complete, my heart ached again.

"She is staying here with me," Edward broke off his silence and turned to face me with his eyes full of sorrow, " Bella...I mean Nary... you took my heart and I didn't fall in love with you just because of your brown hair or your deep chocolate eyes; it was....," he gave me my favorite smile, " everything about you, your smile, your smell, the way you keep talking in your sleep and mostly the way you kiss me."

I cried, I cried the tears of happiness. It felt like it was him and me in the world alone. " Edward I..."

A huge dimension portal opened sucking everything like a vacuum cleaner. It was sucking me in.

"Its like I am in a soap opera or something, sheesh." the guy on the cloack said

Edward held my hand but half of my body was in the portal he tried to pull but...

"Bella, hold on, you're not going to fall on my watch."

"Edward, all my precious moments in this life, was with you; I love you." A tear fell, and so did I.

* * *

Before my whole life was turned upside down I was the granddaughter of naruto uzumaki the best hokage ever in the world of ninjas before the 4th ninja war.

"It was a long fight," my sensei always used to say, "Something happened to the hokage that night he used the power of the nine tailed beast killing the enemy alongside his comrades. The hokage was now hated by everyone. The akatsuki found it a great oppirunity to kidnap naruto and steal the final beast to reach their goal. He was taken by his enemy sasuke uchiha who lead the akatsuki after the death of madara uchiha, the former akatsuki leader. Naruto loved sasuke, he always considered him as his brother, as his best friend but sasuke didn't understand anything so before naruto was sentenced to die he made his great father's phorhibted jutsu giving the nine tailed beast to his newly born grandaughter so that the bad guys wouldn't get it. The great hokage meant well because on the night of the fight he didn't kill his comrades he was faulsly acused by that lie spred by that dirty kabatu, but only I and very few ninjas know that fact . Anyway, the akatsuki were mad by the fact of his death so they killed all his family members but they didn't find the little girl who now carrys the burden of the nine tailed beast"

I didn't know much about my past except for the same story my sensei kept telling me about since I was five. My secret was later known by the village by the time I was tweleve, everyone treated me cruley calling me all sort of names except my sensei yuki and my team comrades. They were always by my side without them I wouldn't be able to survive another day.

We had adventures and I was able to have some kind of a normal life until one of my comrades, sai my best friend, joined akatsuki. My heart was broken.

I was always being looked by people as if I was some sort of unwanted garbage, a mistake which brought to everyone disgrace.

I ,Nary uzumaki, had no point of living.

One day as I cried near the river I saw a guy wearing a cloak entering somekind of dimesional portal. I didn't know what to do, sit here or follow that guy.

I ran quickly and stepped into that portal. As I entered, white light spread everywhere around me and I suddenly felt something strange happening to me!

That's the starting point that changed my life forever.

* * *

Review, and ask about anything difficult! I changed the begining of the story becuase the first one was lame and this one is also lame T_T


	2. Chapter 2

"I know I am going to regret this." I yelled with all my left strength before that something…happened.

I felt it in every inch of my bones, I was changing; all my scars, all my screams, all my tears and all my pain was vanishing...I felt new.

……………………

CPOV (Charlie point of view)

As usual, I am still divorced to the only woman I loved; I am still stuck in a small town, which has no future or any kind of life. I just wish something would happen; I need a purpose to live. I need a sign.

BPOV

Time passed...before i eventually realized I was running in circles in the darkness..again. I was wrong all those painful memories were still there glued in my head unwilling to be forgoten.

I don't know why but I kept dreaming, wishing that my miserable life would change that i wouldn't be that girl everyone looks at with their snobish eyes; the girl that had to suffer getting her food spit on; the girl that got bullied by everyone, that loveless girl

I tried to close my eyes and hope everything would change, everything would become normal....but then a small light beem appeared and with it my body unwillingly moved toward it with an unconscious expression

CPOV ( Charlie's point of view)

_Don't know why  
I'm survivin' every lonely day  
When there's got to be no chance for me  
My life would end  
And it doesn't matter how I cry  
My tears, so far, are a waste of time_

"Hello…... Billy, how are ya, Are you thinking about going fishing again this weekend?

Well, you bet I am going, there isn't anything to do around here, except…,"

The car twisting involuntarily, "I'll call you back later!" I close the phone as I see a rare scene.

Before I could think I jump out of the car to see a beautiful pale-skinned, fragile-looking girl that seems to have lost conscious in the middle of the road. I don't know what came over me but she looked just like my daughter if she have survived to reach this age.

EPOV

"Carlisle, this town seems to be a bit too quiet, and it's boring." I sighed

"Edward please stop nagging, we can't go back, you know tha…" Before he was able to continue his everyday lecture, the nurse entered in an alarmed state, crying " Doctor, we have an emergency in the ER,"

As we walk to the ER, she continues alarmed, "A young girl about 17 years old was just brought by the chief police and he says that this is his daughter, she was lying unconscious on the street."

A girl in the middle of the street, seems serious. I was suddenly smelling a...delicious sent, I felt my body urging for blood..for a certain human's blood. I had to run away; I had to figure out what was wrong with me, I went hunting yesterday. It's a very low chance I'm hungry and for a human's blood. As we were about to enter the ER I stopped Charlisle and whispered as fast as I can, " I have to leave before..."

CPOV (Carlisle Point of view)

This is very unusal, but I mustn't show any sign of alarm...I am sure he can handle it.

The nurses put her slowly into bed as I aproached as calmly as an ordinary..mortal. I could smell that scent, it was quite amazing but I had it under control I knew what to do.

"Charlie, I never knew you had a daughter." I was trying to keep him from panicking.

"Well, me neither actually, Renee` never told me about her." He exclaimed. His heartbeat was pounding wildly, this isn't the truth.

"What happened exactly, chef?" the nurse asked curious.

Charlie's heartbeat grew even stronger until he replied witha reliefing obvious lie, " Well it seems she hasn't eaten for three whole days and when her mom dropped her off, she passed out in the middle of the road."

I finished examining her, she was okay but I sensed some strange energy in her body. Somehow it seemed like somesort of internal parasite or something else..

"Well she be okay?" Charlie seemed concerned.

"Yes, she is fine. She is quit a naughty girl to miss her meals. She needs to get lots of rest. I wanted to keep her for the night but as you can see the hospital's beds are all full, Halloween," I rolled my eyes, " Just let her sleep and bring her the first thing in the morning. I want to run some tests, talk to her.."

Charlie sighed with relief

"Thank you Doctor, you're a life saver."

BPOV

I felt my self being carried and being put on something soft. I couldn't move my body yet, I felt my self doze again.

I wanted to see what happened..

Review!!


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

I rode the volvo and drove instinctively to the forest. I throat started to itch, I wanted that feeling to vanish before it drove me into doing something I'll regret later. I parked the car 3 blocks away and ran as fast as I can to the forest. the only place I can run freely and think calmly.

My mind was puzzled..it was thirsty to see the face of that mortal to drain its blood and steal its life...I was begging to get mad, I need to control this..I need to!

BPOV

My body started twitching as the automobile started moving... I struggled to sit up and I was barely able to open my eyes

I tried hard to utter those three words, "Throw me out!"

A male voice arose sheepishly, and said, "Oh you are awake!"

" Where is the cloak man, I followed him here and..." I felt my head swirl.

"Umm...there are no cloak man here, I found you in the middle of the road." he answered with a rather puzzled voice.

"I need to find him, I won't understand what is going on," my breath started to shorten, " Let me out, please!"

"Don't be crazy, it's the middle of the night, and you got no one else to go to. I am Chef swan, don't worry if I find anyone wearing a cliak I will bring him to you." He tried to help..i think

I wet my lips and closed my eyes. But suddenly, I unbuckle my seat belt open the door, and throw my self from a 60 miles per hour moving vehicle.

APOV (Alice point of view)

"Carlisle, where is Edward? I though he was with you."

"Now that you mention it, he did run off when the Chief police's daughter was brought in."

"The chief has a daught…" before I was able to continue, a vision emerged

_A brown-haired girl is standing in the rain shouting at Edward who seems to have a smile on his face. Edward then carries the girl into a shed. Edward seems to be preparing to drink her blood but the girl doesn't seem to be scared, he then…. _

Jasper gently touches the edges of my jaw then asks in a vampire volume, "Darling, are you okay?"

I stand up alarmed and say, "We have to find Edward, he went out of control and he is going to drink a brown-haired girl's blood. We have to bring him back!"

Carlisle then says, "I think that's the chief's daughter, lets split up!"

CPOV (Charlie's point of view)

"O,God. Is this my sign?" I shout out as I press hard on the brake and get out.

She is about twenty meters away and oh no she is crawling her way to the forest.

"Come back! the forest is dangerous!" I yell out as I run down the street.

I ran as fast as my old body allowed me but suddenly all I was able to see were a minivan's front light reflection on me. And I ………………………………………..couldn't avoid it."

BPOV

"I will just rest for a while." I mumbled still breathing heavily

The clouds were darkening; I had to find a a huge tree that I can sleep next to.

But my health wasn't as powerful as my mind. It rained.

I stopped my 1 mile per 1 million hour pace as I saw a vague male figure in front of me.

I yelled with all my left strength, "Oh is this tree taken."

He didn't reply, but instead he came behind me in the speed of light. I twisted my neck backward.

Although I looked like a dying duck, he totally looked the opposite. I couldn't see very clearly as I started to loose conscious again but suddenly his cold hands grabbed me.

"I have no time for this," I whispered painfully my eyes starting dozing

I was too weak to handle the rain, this guy, and whatever he was planning to do

I fell unconscious……..

APOV

"They must be near; Edward was here." Emmet exclaimed.

"Emmet, why didn't you go with Rosalie?" I said

"She is a bit moody today, and don't you like me anymore?" H e tried to lighen up the mood.

I gave him a smile but I was too worried about Edward, after all his hard work of resisting humans, can he…..

No Alice, don't be a fool, you know Edward, he can never do something like that, can he? I tried to deny the fact about what may have happened or what have happened already.

BPOV

I was starting to wake up, but I was semi-conscious. It was dark and I must have been carried to a shed or somewhere close because I could still hear the rain , and where is that gu… before I was able to complete my thoughts

I felt someone leaning over my pale neck ………………..


	4. Chapter 4

APOV

_Alice please let me handle this, I know you are all worried but I would never to do something like this. Don't worry, I will come as soon as I can._ Edward was just 100 meters away, he wants privacy, and I believe in him.

" Emmet, lets go home. Tell Rosalie that Edward is fine and he wants to handle this. I will go tell Carlisle.

BPOV

As he lent over me and his breath was closer than ever, I could've just fainted, but he seemed to hesitate.

" Aren't you going to kill me, " he doesn't move an inch, " I can defeat you but I wont because I am sick of people treating me like this. I will always be worthless, ain't I?" I laugh hysterically as I painfully cry.

I could feel him backing away from me. I stood up whispering, "I was right, I am useless for everyone." I felt my stupid body falling toward him and I blacked out.

"Am I back home, where people tease me normally?" I jump up and open my eyes widely but shockingly I wasn't back home, I was in the same shed, I could still smell the fresh scent of the rain, I turned around everywhere. All I could see was small kitchen, a tiny bathroom chamber and the bed I think I just damaged by my turning over.

I suddenly feel someone 30 meters away, i try hiding using the camouflage justsu on the ceiling.

I see that male figure again entering but this time it was different. As he entered teh sunlight followed him making his whole pale face sparkle like little diamonds, his copper-red hair shone brightly giving his yellow eyes depth and stubborn look.

"Come down" A melodious voice sung in my ears, I couldn't do anything but obey.

"How could you sense me and umm," I was blushing urghh, " where is cloak man." I take my katakana out and stand in defense position.

"You confuse me." he says plainly

"What??" I started removing my sword and put back in place. " Do you want to kill me?" I ask fankly

There is a moment of silence but then he comes near me gently, " I wanted to drink your blood because of your breathtaking scent but i guess I didn't because.." he backs away as my chakra starts building up crazily.

"I don't understand," I freeze for a second as I remember konohamru sensei's story about creatures called vampires that used to drink blood.

I start getting my chakra polished and concentrate to make it in my right hand, "You are a vampire!"

A short yes comes out of his mouth smoothly. Without thinking I run with full force and hit his stomach.

He is blown out of the house but only three meters away, how could this be; this is always fatal if not atleast teh enemy flies a hundred meters.

He comes in smiling, " You are strong for a mortal."

I don't understand; I started feeling the "IT" laughing as I went to that shameful place.

" I don't need your power!" I scream as hard as I can.

"Are you really charlie's daughter?" i hear that melodious voice again. I come back to reality and say sheepishly, " No, I don't where I am, or what exactly happened...," I need to find cloak man, " I have to go find that guy."

I run swiftly next to him and at that moment exactly he grabs me as I fall unconscious again.


	5. Chapter 5

CPOV (Carlisle point of view)

After returning we all sat waiting for Edward, worried. I placed esme's head on my shoulders as we thought deeply about the next big event that would probably happen soon.

"He's coming back," Alice broke the silence, " I will go with... Emmet. I want to tell him something."

She looked into Jasper's eyes with sorrowfulness, but Jasper seemed to be thinking about something, maybe teh same thing we are all thinking about.

We all agree silently and they are out..

BPOV

I couldn't feel my body, my sight was blurring even more, I couldn't even blink.

I felt my body sucked into a familiar place, a place I went to when I was in trouble, since my birth and my eternal curse.

It was always dark there; no one can see me, feel me, read my heart's pain. Nevertheless, "it" was always there, "it" always had the easy shortcuts, the painkillers.

I opened my eyes to see everyone that counted on me running far away, I ran and ran after them but I could never catch up. I felt my body, my soul and my tears all drowning in deep waters. Then I recognized that sound, the sound of "it"!

CPOV (Charlie's point of view)

I couldn't feel my body any longer, I went numb, but I could hear all the loud sirens buzzing around me.

"Chief, are you okay," a female squeaky voice appeared in the middle of the darkness I was in, "chief, you were hit by a mini van, remember. Don't worry; you just have some bruise, nothing serious."

I felt as if I had millions of pins and needles stuck on my back.

"Excuse me," I took a breath, "where is the girl….err….my daughter." I painfully tried to speak as I twitched my body to move.

"She is safe at home." A familiar sound rang in my ears.

I saw Edward, Dr. Carlisle's son, coming toward me,but his face had more depth in thoughts.

"I found her on the street unconscious, and when I brought her to the hospital, they gave her some painkillers and told me that she is your daughter. So I went to your house and found a key on the porch, I assumed you went to bring the food or something. So I carried her to the couch and prepared some soup in case…um… She wakes up."

"Thank you, how can I ever repay you; that girl." I mumbled

I stood up fighting the killing pain and said with fake power I accomplished to perfect over the years, "Well, if it's just brusies, I will be heading home."

"I am very sorry. I swear I didn't see you there, my mother just landed from Germany and I was late already and I …um…So sorry and ….um…as I said I was late…" the German minivan owner started mumbling.

"It's okay, no series harm was done, but next time you better watch out." I had to shut that man up and I loved the traditional cop act.

EPOV

I kept thinking of that girl all the way home, I didn't know why I hesitated drinking her blood even more than the urge that made me go out of control in the first place for the first time after resisting any mortal's blood. In addition, she is the fastest human i ever saw how did she run to me that fast in such a weak condition and having that energy excreted out of her body confuses me more

She isn't like the other girls,I couldn't even read her mind which upsets and confuses me until now; she didn't even show any sign of fear on the contrary she looked quite okay to have life being in danger by a vampire. Who is that cloak man she kept talking about??

For the first time, I am too overwhelmed with everything that is happening.

I took the shortcut through the forest, still not able to forget her pale face, and those fierce chocolate-brown yet tender-full eyes. I increased my speed a little, the others must think I have done something bad, and I know Alice must have had a vision.

"Ahhh, if you are looking for a snack, you won't find it here." A male voice appeared in the dark forest.

"What are you doing here, and what do you want?" I howled.

"C'mon Edward, can't you accept a light humor." He patted my shoulder and I was able to see his face, it was for sure, Emmet; who else!

"You know I am not in the mood for jokes." I murmured.

"Well if that's so," his voice deepened, "Alice wants to tell you something important."

_Edward, Jasper is going to go into the "phase", and I am worried about him and the humans as well. However that's not what's concerning me that much; I saw that girl again but this time being attacked by Jasper in his phase mode and there was a guy in a cloak but his face wasn't clear._

I couldn't believe what I've just heard. " Alice, that girl...." my face fell I didn't know if I should say this.

_I saw it, I know what happened...I think maybe myths are turing out to be true...you which myths I am talking about!_

My eyes widened, " Let's go home before Jasper.." I couldn't complete because I still wouldn't, couldn't believe what was happening.

I scuttled to the house; everyone had a worried look.

BPOV

"It" appeared behind the large cage, the nine tails of fox always knew the worst time to come to me. Although we grew quite….a relationship, it's a bit understatement for having a mortal and a powerful tailed beast talking so how about a relationship.

"You don't need to suffer, just remove the seal." He screamed.

I looked right at his big face with those sharp teeth struggling for freedom and yelled out as usual, "You always say the same thing, and I am always going to replay," I paused to look at his eyes once more, "Never."

I continued, "Although your free stay at my body gave me all sorts of hell, it's my duty to make sure that you never cause danger which was entrusted by my grandpa's life."

He grinned, "So why are here, why do you always come to me."

I laughed, "I never knew the answer to that one, and I guess I just like checking on my favorite parasite."

"So what do you want?"

He evilly chuckled.

"I feel that I've changed literally, I feel my whole physical body has changed."

"You have the same physical appearance," he grinned, " but somehow all your scars and bruises are gone and so does that hideous eye you had."

Everything started to fade that moment as everything started to get confusing.....

APOV

"Jasper I love you remember that and I believe that you got a strong will power." I hugged him as hard as I can. I wanted to see his face before he entered the Phase.

"Alice, I am..., I love you to." He answered then gave me a shy kiss.

He suddenly fell to teh ground and started moaning, his eyes's pupil started to expand and he was out in no time...he has entered the phase


	6. Chapter 6

Before he was able to answer, I felt the whole place shaking. Everything fading, and then…

EPOV

I stood there for the first time, unable to speak, unable to act, and unable to comprehend.

Everyone stood in there place, no one moved a single inch, no one breathed.

"Well, I suggest that we all move along now and find Jasper." Esme said in a motivating way.

I could feel Emmet pull his arm around Rosalie, as she spoke and shocked the very soul of…Alice, "You know that we can't help Jasper unless you tell us that vision; he is gone outrageous, how do you except us to know which human he may attack."

Alice looked at her with her now dark eyes, "Ya, I guess you are right."

I tried to read her mind, but she seemed to be blocking it with the old 'MacDonald' song.

She gave a fake grin and again took a false breath in, and she started…telling.

BPOV

My eyes began to regain conscious and the retina, the layer of receptor at the back of the eye that converts light into nerve impulse, started doing there job probably. I felt my body shaking. I blinked harder and in front of me was the cause of that vibration.

A well-built man in his forties, with thick eyebrows beneath them where dark eyes, and under his bit twisted nose, laid a black moustache that didn't completely hide his lips.

"Hey, are you alright?" he said that in a hoarse voice as he missed up his hair.

I helped myself into being seated on that ancient sofa.

"Ya, I think I am alright, where is that guy." I didn't want to say that I saw a vampire, even if I am from another dimension, I already guessed that these creatures are myth around here, well according to them.

"Oh, you mean Edward, he brought you here and made you this soup; such a good person, like his father." His name was so beautiful, a name I hopped to repeat over and over.

"I got to go now," I said, "I've really disturbed you and you look like you were just hit by a cow."

He laughed and said, "Look, you may think I am bamboozle or some sort of pervert, but you are wrong. I've lived a terrible, inert life until now; I don't believe in myths or anything, but I think God brought you here for a reason. You are here to help me as I am here to help you." He sounded series and made ironic sense.

I took a big breath in; I knew I was going to stay along time here, maybe a year or so. And I think that person can really help me, so I am going to have to say the truth, "Okay, you seems like a really good guy and I am happy to run into you, I will have to tell you the…truth; I am from another dimension…" I started saying my whole life story, and I wasn't yet completely sure that it was the right thing to do, but do I ever.

His face looked like it has been slapped 20 times, and his mouth looked like it was ready for who can open his mouth wider competition.

"Aree… you kidding' me?!" He cried out in confusion.

"Why would I lie, I never lie; that's who I am." I looked down as I messed up my hair this time.

"Well, I am going to do what ever I can to fully digest that." he stopped for a moment before his eyes faced the unclean floor, "you are going to be my daughter around this…dimension, if you want, because I kind of started a rumor around town." He looked deeper into the tainted floor.

I looked at him feeling a bit guilty, "You didn't have to do that, I am sure you are going to be a great father." I tried to break the ice a little.

He grinned and said, "By the way, I am Charlie."

I gave a smile back, "And I am nary."

He put a frown on his face and said, "As lovely as that sounds, in this dimension we can't have Japanese anime names, we have to give you a new name… for your new look."

"Like what?" I perfectly liked my name, what's wrong with it?

He kept twisting his head around until he fixed it into the left corner, where a small picture of him and a woman stood holding each other's hands.

He looked at me again with a grimace, "My wife…I mean my ex-wife and I had a little girl, if she was still a live she would've been about your age, she was called Elizabeth, but we liked to call her Bella."

The sound of that story saddened me but that name rung in my head. "Then Bella it is!" I cried out, again trying to break the ice.

"We had quite a talk," He was still a man, he can never open up about anything, "I am going to bring some things I left in the car while you drink the soup."

He went out and he was no longer visible to my now normal eyes.

EPOV

Alice was still terrified but she kept a calm statues. She was a human in her past life; she can never erase those feelings.

"It was actually not the typical setting," as she continued to speak, but I saw her vision

_It was a white flash appearing from the now gloomy forest. It hesitated no more; it swayed its arms, simultaneously, back and forth, as its slender long legs carried it from a vacuum of darkness into a place of dreadful scenes; mechanically in motion one leg thrust forward as the other tried, rhythmically, to catch up._

_A clueless man was searching in his car for something, not paying attention to the unwelcome visitor whose beautiful pale face was accessorized with a grow of sharp sets of fangs._

……………………………………………………………………

Emmet jumped from his place and directly ran as fast as he could before the vision was fully declared.

"No, that's why I didn't want to say," she let out another vampire silent cry as she continued.

………………………………………………………………

_The beautiful monstrous creature felt the approach of someone of his kind. It gave the poor man a wicked grin and punched him in his gut. The man was now bleeding and falling unconsciously toward the beautiful untamed being. The creature now ran toward the neighborhood, for their sake they were all a sleep, except a certain house, a house in which the lights where bright and clear. He entered the house using the back door._

--------- ------------- -----Flashback------------ ------------ -----

"Carlisle, I remember you saying something about us going into a phase before we completely controlled our thirst for human blood." I said that with a neutral expression on my face.

It was the whole family gathered to discuss Jasper's new welcome; about the phase that he didn't yet go through.

"I am a bit worried about you, Jasper, because you still didn't go through that 'phase' and during that phase you are ten times stronger than you are now. In addition, that you will probably go after humans in town and no one of us can stop you. You would have to finish the unfavorable dead before you could control it!

Jasper felt the worried state we were in, he felt the pressure all over him, he knew he didn't want to upset Alice, he didn't want her to see him in her visions killing.

BPOV

As I sipped the best soup, I ever drank in my life; I heard the back door being opened rather gently.

"Umm…Charlie is that you, you are back so soon." I said a bit alarmed.

As a ninja, I felt a heavy approach, it couldn't be Charlie.

I gently put that soup on the coffee counter, I put my hands in my pockets to get a kunai but then I realized that my clothes changed too. I paced smoothly with a broomstick that lay under the sofa to the back door where a beautiful pale being with honey blond hair and black eyes, carrying a man on his back that seemed hurt; he started at me and grinned and shiny fangs appeared. It was another vampire, but he wasn't like the other one, this one seemed really thirsty. Could the man on his back be Charlie; could this be really my end.


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

As I sipped the best soup, I ever drank in my life; I heard the back door being opened rather gently.

"Umm…Charlie is that you, you are back so soon." I said a bit alarmed.

As a ninja, I felt a heavy approach, it couldn't be Charlie.

I gently put that soup on the coffee counter, I put my hands in my pockets to get a kunai but then I realized that my clothes changed too. I paced smoothly with a broomstick that lay under the sofa to the back door where a beautiful pale being with honey blond hair and black eyes, carrying a man on his back that seemed hurt; he started at me and grinned and shiny fangs appeared. It was another vampire, but he wasn't like the other one, this one seemed really thirsty. Could the man on his back be Charlie; could this be really my end.

EPOV

"Alice it would be better if you come with us." Carlisle requested from her delicately.

"It's my responsibility any way," she touched the ring given to her by jasper, "I didn't say this earlier because if I did," she paused, "one of us would have been gone by now, because this vision isn't the one that made Jasper enter that phase prematurely."

We all fell into shock.

"Who died in that previous vision?" I had to ask.

The answer came awkwardly into everyone's ears especially…

BPOV

I am a ninja no matter what anyone says I am going to save Charlie no matter what.

I dropped the broomstick and made a quick hand sign to make a shadow clone…

Some vapor filled the place but nothing appeared.

The pale creature stared into my eyes deeply with such immorality.

"Leave me or else?" I shouted as I hid the disappointment of the shameful failure to make a simple shadow clone.

The hungry vampire took the man off his back and dug his sharp clause on the poor man's neck.

I was in shock but yet I was quite relieved.

EPOV

The answer came awkwardly into everyone's ears, especially… ESME.

"Tell us that vision." I demanded.

Esme still held her gentle smile.

Emmet tried to break the ice a little, as usual, "Hey that was in the past, so let's go already."

I stopped breathing and looked at Alice again with my now dark eyes.

Alice stared back blocking her mind again with the old MacDonald song as she stood.

She faked a grin and said, "Now let us get Jasper back, and drop this behind us; okay?"

I knew Alice was worried even with that grin on that irritated me.

"We have to be careful as we move because "they" are here." Carlisle exclaimed.

"Yes we have to be very careful." Rosalie's voice ended conversation.

We started our move.

BPOV

My feelings are all mixed up by now, if you put a person in my place and say that all of this is normal, I'd be glad to meet him.

The person that was getting his blood sucked had blonde hair and wore glasses. That wasn't Charlie!!

Thank God.

The creature threw the poor victim away; he started approaching me with a vicious grin and said with a hoarse evil voice, "That stupid German man; he doesn't have a good taste but it's better than drinking the blood of animals over and over; but you smell quite delicious."

I waked slowly backward.

"I'm not afraid of you, I was never afraid of anything. I am very powerful, I am warning you." I said but not as confidante as I quite was in konoha when I fought villains.

The beast laughed hysterically but before he could finish his evil laugh a voice appeared in this endless night.

?POV

"I think that's enough, you got your victim. Now leave mine." I said


	8. Chapter 8

?POV

"I think that's enough, you got your victim. Now leave mine." I said

BPOV

"OKAY, there are two people here who can be victims, that German unconscious now bloodless guy and ME," my face still dumbly calculating the obvious, "ME!!!"

"Yes you," The cloak covering the strange man's face twitched as he chuckled, " Quite the day, ay, well I have a surprise for you.."He was suddenly interrupted by the monstrous bloodsucker's hoarse voice.

"What is this, get out of here; can't you see I am currently busy drinking." His sinister grin appeared with confidence.

"Darling Nary, as I was saying I have a surprise for you, I am going to…," he was interrupted again by that vampire, but this time he blurred in front of me like a ray of light to kill that new manic standing.

"Offf, two times this is unacceptable." The weird guy raised his hand and flipped it, and the result made me fall on my two skinny knees bewildered.

The vampire was frozen looking like a beautiful statue iced up for millions of years.

"Nary, don't be startled by this, I am only here to help you. I am going to make everything alright. I am going to take the nine tails beast from you and I am going to make you go home or if you want make you have a new start and a new life here; it's seems its your lucky day after all." I felt him smirk under that veil.

"No…" My head was down as I spoke softly, my head swirling.

"No?," he seemed a bit confused, "I've been watching you for years now; how you sat all alone in the dark in konoha, and how you always cried silently near the river bank. So how could you waste such an opportunity to finally have a good time, to have a…life!"

"Do you think that it never crossed my mind, how much I would've been better without that beast in me, how much it could have been better to be normal, just plain normal??!,

I shivered as I felt all my emotion emerge at the same time, " But "IT" is a part of me, the burden I carry, the burden I have to carry; my grandpa, my dad, my whole family trusted me to carry that burden, its not easy," I chuckled absentminded " But it wouldn't be easier, it wouldn't feel better if it was ME who let go of "IT"and caused pain and suffering to innocent people just for me to have a stupid friend or a stupid shopping spree." I stopped and completed it with stupid tears.

"Don't act tough, innocent people die everyday; if I took it and "accidently" killed a few people here and there using it, it wouldn't be your fault." He said the words so simply, shaking his shoulders.

"Never," I was able to scream, "You'd have to kill me before you can take "IT".

He suddenly fell on the ground shaking but he was able to say weirdly, "Urgh."

He suddenly stopped twitching and rose up, "Sorry, time difference makes a person act a bit bizarre," he smirked, "Nary, I am going to give you a chance to see how wonderful your life will be without that monster; to finally have a mom and dad, to finally be normal."

Still puzzled by the previous event, I shock my head in disbelief and questioned him, "What do you mean?"

"I am going to make you have a whole year of a normal high school student life here, in this fealty looking town; sorry I am a bit short on energy to make you live in Paris."

He calmly said.

"I don't want to, just leave me already, let me go kill my grandpa kidnapper and go back to what I call my life."

I shouted out, exhausted.

"Well people tend to hate what they later like so you are going to go through this experience, whether you want to or not; your memories and all the people and creatures that saw you here will be replaced."

Before I could say anything he spoke confidently, "You will thank me later, believe me."

He took his cloak off and his white face appeared, his pinkish lips, his pointy nose covered with freckles, his evil looking eyes, and finally his dark smooth hair. He wasn't bad looking, but he looked hideous to me, hideous like a furless weasel.

His eyes turned red, literally, as he started to…fly and say words that rung in my ears, "Magic, old fellow, Magic. Help me release the ignorance from this girl. Erase her former life and bless her with another. Magic, old fellow, Magic."

A sudden purple vibe appeared around him but shortly it spread…like a bomb.

I felt my body and my mind being struck by it.

I went blank.


	9. Chapter 9

A sudden purple vibe appeared around him but shortly it spread…like a bomb.

I felt my body and my mind being struck by it.

I went blank.

BPOV

"Bella, honey…," Charlie whispered, "are you awake?"

I woke up slowly making some stretching exercises as I set my self in a sitting position.

"Good morning dad." I was able to get the words before I yawned.

"Actually it should be Good evening," my dad pointed to the pitch black sky outside the window facing my bed, "you have been sleeping since Renée dropped you off. Are you okay, are you sick." He put his hand on my forehead having a worried expression spread on his face.

"Dad I am perfectly fine, it's just a light headache. I am going to take an aspirin and you'll find me running around the house like a horse."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm 100 percent sure." I said sheepishly

"Alright; there's a pizza waiting for you downstairs. I'm going to sleep, if you feel sick wake me up and we'll go to the doctor immediately."

"I'm very well dad, but thanks anyway." I grinned

He went away having a concerned expression on his face.

I took my favorite PJs and had a nice long shower using my favorite strawberry shampoo.

I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep so I decided to clean the took me three hours to clean it, it had mountains of books coated with dust; about six spider webs; old ripped toys…

My stomach started growling and I knew I had to feed it, so I rushed to the kitchen and dug my face into that pizza. I never knew pizza can be so good after cleaning.

This is the place I'm going to spend my new life in. Phil is a good guy but I can't keep moving from state to state. This house is going to be my home. I remember how mom used to always fight in this kitchen and how she stopped fighting one day and decided to leave, giving my dad years to cry in pain from the inside.

EPOV

"Jasper you are back." Esme cried in perfect melody

"So how was the human blood, I bet it was awesome." Emmet jumped to jasper's side.

"Well I don't remember a thing," he smoothly shifted his head to Alice's silent face," are you alright?"

Alice was having random thoughts shifting from place to place; she was having hard time seeing the future.

"I am fine but everything seems weird, I couldn't see what happened after you entered that phase and I can't remember what I was worried about." Alice confessed sadly.

Jasper swiftly came beside Alice hugging he.

_I needed that_- Alice thought

He was also confused about the set of events of that phase.

"We have new things to think about now, school is starting soon."Rosalie whispered.

"It's also the hunting seasons of the other vampires and…'them'." Carlisle entered the room looking at Jasper peacefully.

_Edward I didn't want you to know 'they' were here_. - Carlisle thought.

My hands were now in fists, "We'll just have to deal with it." I said angrily.

"I am thinking of joining football in this school, I'll be the best player they ever saw." Emmet laughed.

_You've got to calm down_- Jasper thought

I felt him 'relaxing' me; my fists started getting loose.

"Tomorrow we are going to make the hunt, before school starts." Carlisle said.

"I am going to take a…walk." I said trying to get my mind over this matter.

BPOV

"tkk!" I heard Charlie's door close.

"Dad are you awake?"

I heard his loud footsteps.

"Good morning. There's a wonderful smell, "he shouted out. I could hear him coming down the stairs and stepping into the kitchen, "Wow bells you made the kitchen spotless and you made me breakfast."He had puppy eyes.

I smiled shyly.

He sat down and ate his eggs and said, "You're not the only one with surprises. You're going to have your new car before noon so that you could drive to school; its going to start next week."

"Oh; thanks dad."

?POV

"Nary, I see you've settled down. You are going to thank me."

_Why are you doing this, stop it_-????

You don't understand a thing, the kyuubi is very important to us, we need it. Stupid council of magic prohibited taking anything inside a human's body.

_You are nuts-???_

**I've haven't written anything in a while, and everything is messed up, I am very sorry.**

_*the things in Italic are thoughts inside the character's mind_


	10. Chapter 10

BPOV

"They are here!" Charlie overly excited said

We stepped outside and saw an old rusty red Chevrolet truck but I liked it, I had an instant love for it. Charlie soon helped a young boy bring out a wheel chair from the back and assisted the old Indian American looking guy into the chair who suddenly spoke, "Bella, don't you remember me?"

My face denied any former acquaintances between us I tried saying sorry for having a bad memory but he wheeled a bit over to Charlie and said, " I think she tried blocking the whole 'being left in the car for over 5 hours while fishing together'? I smiled and knew I couldn't possibly have anything to say. The young guy then gave a huge grin and said," I bet you remember me, Jacob black, we talked a little in my older sister's birthday."

I knew if I kept that expression on my face for a bit too long they would definitely make an excuse to take the car and give it to someone who would at least know their name; so I nodded saying, " ya, I think I do, it was a great time."

His grin grew larger happy that I remembered him which I found kind of flattering. He looked quite mature yet had a beautiful baby face.

" thanks for bring the car up so soon, I know you guys were busy but you know me," he blushed then turned to Jacob, " you did a great job, I can't believe that's the same car that I saw 2 weeks ago." I continued to nod when suddenly I remembered how rude I was, "excuse my rudeness, thanks a lot for giving me such an awesome truck, I love it." I made a tiny idiotic fake happy jump, as I wasn't the kind of person who used to act well normally…

EPOV

Everyone noticed that I drank more blood than usual but I couldn't help but feel something was a bit different than the way it started.

"So are you planning to have a girlfriend, anytime around this century." Emmitt shouted with laughter as we raced down to our house.

I gave him a cold look and sharply said, "Do I look like the guy who hooks up with vampire girls."

"I didn't say vampire chicks; I meant any kind of female, even a mortal." He replied feeling confident.

I stopped for a split second and answered him, "the only way I can shut you up is that we make a bet, if I get a girlfriend, I will write a song about how awesome you are." He was about to destroy the forest as he jumped fiercely in happiness when I rapidly continued, "Which will only happen in your dreams."

Emmitt innocently said, "But we don't sleep, how could I have dreams?"

I smiled forgetting how cranky I felt in the morning and continued the never-ending quarrel, "exactly, you won't see me kissing a girl any time soon."

?POV

Imagine all the stuff we could do with the kyuubi by my side, I mean our side

_How are you going to control it-??_

I found a black magic book last year, and I think by combining few of these recipes I could manage it but it will need a huge amount of time. So while she gets the time of her time, hopefully she wouldn't be killed by those vampires. I couldn't resist putting on a grin as I thought about it.

_I don't know boss, isn't it a bit risky-??_

BPOV

"You don't want to be late, would you," Charlie entered the kitchen slowly, " It's your first day of school and.." he stopped when he found me giving him the ' I am going so stop worrying already' look…


End file.
